


I Couldn't Ask For Anything More

by SwiftiesAreSnowflakes



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Romance, fluffy fluff, little nerds on the prairie, pioneer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftiesAreSnowflakes/pseuds/SwiftiesAreSnowflakes
Summary: Pioneer!AU The one where Astrid and Henry have been little friends on the prairie for their entire lives and through the years their friendship is put to the test of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is cross posted on FF.net under the same name and you can find me there and on tumblr at Swifties-Are-Snowflakes  
>  Have a wonderful day! *there are some spelling mistakes and I am aware of them. I keep them in the stories to show my improvement. this feature is more for me then anything else,

Age 7  
Astrid sighed and walked away defeated. Henry was sick again. He was always sick it seemed. There would be a few days or a week where he could come out to play before he’d fall ill once more. Mama said it was because Henry was born before he was supposed to. Henry wasn't really supposed to run around lots or be out in the cold for too long. If it rained he couldn't go out to slash in the puddles that formed in the dirt road. To anyone else, Henry was a very boring child. Not one you’d want as a best friend. But Astrid knew how great Henry could be when he was well. He made up the best stories for their games of pretend and was a great listener if she ever needed to talk. But today there would be no games of pretend or walks into town because Henry was sick again. Oh well, maybe Pa needed some help milking the cow. She’d better run home or else he’d start without her.

 

Age 10  
As they got older, Henry fell ill less frequently. Astrid hadn't seen the doctor's grey stallion outside the Haddock house as often. Now, the two children went to school and made other friends. There weren't a lot of children their age but there was the butcher's son, Steven,he was Henry’s cousin and used that as an excuse to bully him around with Astrid found quite insufferable and rude. The Baker had a son as well. His name was Frederick and he was what her mother called “big boned”. The tailor had twins. Rachel and Thomas. They were quite the troublemakers but Astrid grew close to Rachel as the years wore on.

 

Age 12  
That morning, Astrid's mother sent her out to pick up a loaf of bread. The baker's wife, Fredricks momma, had giver her a lovely oatmeal cookie for the walk home. After she delivered the bread to her own momma, she raced over to Henry's house to see if he could come to see the new buggy her father had purchased from the town over. It was sleek and shiny. Astrid knew Henry would just love it. But when Henry answered the door, He told her he was unable to go out. He didn't look the least bit sick though!   
“Sorry Astrid, my Pa wants to take me down south to the market in two days time. He said he would let me pick out a foal of my very own. If I go out, i'm afraid I’ll get sick. If i get sick I can’t go. But I promise i’ll let you come see it when I return.” Henry proclaimed solemnly  
“Oh, okay. Bye Henry.”  
Astrid knew Henry loved horses. So she understood why he didn’t want to get sick before the big trip. Every winter when the older boys would harness up their finest horse to a sled and try to woo a nice young lady by asking her to come out and have a ride, Henry would daydream about his own horse and sled. Always saying how he wanted the most beautiful gelding there ever was. He would always want to see her father's horses. Her father had a lovely chestnut mare named Lilly. Lilly had a calm temperament and rarely nipped. Henry’s father’s horse, Thor, was quite the opposite. He was a steely grey and seemed not to care if you left with all your fingers. Astrid guessed she was glad Henry could finally have his own foal. Even if it meant she’d have to listen to Steven boast about his strength or wit without someone to snicker with.

 

Age 14  
Fury turned out to be a lovely yearling. He was black as night and Henry made sure he was always well-groomed. Henry was in the difficult process of breaking and training him. This was a fascinating thing for Astrid to watch. Henry was firm but gentle and never once used the whip as a weapon. Astird would sit on the paddock fence as Henry tried to get Fury used to the harness and buggy. He’d explain what he was doing too, walking her through it when she really should be at home helping her mother with the sewing. Sewing was a tedious task for Astrid. She was always pricking herself with the needle and her stitches were often loose and sloppy. She really did try but it just never came easy to her. And if it didn’t come easy to Astrid Hofferson, there was no point in doing it. Simple as that.

 

Age 16  
Gone were the days of playing pretend and running freely through the town. Now, all Astrid's times of ignoring her womanly chores and duties had finally caught up with her. She was almost done with school and when she wasn't studying she was helping her mother with household duties and extra little things her mother thought she need participate in. Knitting prayer shawls at the church on wednesdays, Ladies prayer group on Fridays, baking cakes or sewing baby clothes for the expectant mothers, or, pretty much anything else that would drive Astrid batty. She was grumbling to herself on the way to the general store to see if her mother's preferred colour of calico was in when she spotted Henry. Henry was no longer the sickly little stick of a boy he once was. No, he was now stronger, taller and a lot more handsome. And now almost all the young ladies were sweet on him.And to be honest, Astrid was to. They had grown apart over the years of her being dragged off to learn how to properly care for children and how to clean a house spotless. he had been dragged off to learn how to tend to the fields and she had heard he had even taken an interest in masonry. He was leaning on a hitching post outside of the post office with some of the other young men laughing and goofing around. They made eye contact and he waved. Astrid forgot all about the calico.

 

Age 17  
Astrid heard the soft twinkles of jingle bells before she heard the knock at the door. She was surprised to see Henry standing in the threshold shifting his weight.   
“Good evening Astrid.” He said with a small smile. Astrid looked out to the road. There stood Fury stomping his foot against the tightly packed snow. Her eyes widened, there, behind the black gelding’s gleaming coat, was Henry’s sled.  
“Astrid Hofferson, would you do me the honour of taking you out on a sleigh ride this fine evening?” Henry asked holding out his hand.   
“Let me grab my shawl.”


End file.
